


Spying

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [45]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei has her first boyfriend over and Kurt isn't sure how he feels about it. Drabble from the Hearing!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

SO WHAT? WE ARE JUST GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN, Kurt asks from his spy post in the kitchen. 

It’s the perfect place to see what’s happening in the living room without being seen himself. And what he’s seeing exactly, he wishes he could make stop. Mei, his little baby Mei, is in the living room with his brat of a co-star. Apparently, they are dating now. Kurt’s not sure how that happened because he certainly didn’t allow it.   
YOU THINK YOU CAN GET IT TO STOP? BE MY GUEST, Blaine waves him on. BUT I HOPE YOU KNOW ANYTHING YOU SAY WILL ONLY MAKE HER WANT TO DATE HIM MORE. 

HE’S A TOOL, Kurt signs frantically, begging Blaine to understand. He knows he’s complained about the kid before, but he’s not quite sure that Blaine understands just how horrible this boy really is. He once fired a PA for handing him Diet Coke instead of regular. It’s because of him that they’ve had three different female co-stars decline to renew their contracts citing they were uncomfortable with the work environment. 

He is not who he envisioned Mei ending up with. 

WHICH IS WHY WE SHOULD JUST LET THIS RUN IT’S COURSE, Blaine signs. IT’S HER FIRST BOYFRIEND. THERE’S NO WAY IT WILL LAST. It’s as if he isn’t phased at all. He’s just casually sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword puzzle from the LA Times. Blaine could care less that their baby girl is in the living room —

HE JUST PUT HIS ARM AROUND HER! Kurt signs in outrage. 

KURT, SWEETHEART, Blaine signs, standing up to pull him towards the table. I’M TELLING YOU. THIS WILL BE OVER SOON. MEI IS A GOOD GIRL AND THAT TYLER KID IS AN ASSHOLE. SHE’LL DUMP HIM IN A WEEK. 

I DON’T LIKE THIS, Kurt complains. 

WE HAVE THREE GIRLS THAT WILL ALL BE TEENAGERS BEFORE WE KNOW IT, GET USED TO A WHOLE LOT OF NOT LIKING THIS, Blaine signs. 

OH GOD, IMAGINE THE KIND OF MEN MADDY WILL BRING HOME! He can already picture it and he’s going to need a whole lot of therapy to survive raising these children. Who allowed his baby girls to grow up without his permission? 

AT LEAST WE’VE GOT LI, Blaine signs with a smile. IT’LL BE YEARS BEFORE SHE COMES OUT, LET ALONE DATES ANYONE. 

YOU THINK SHE’S GAY, TOO? he momentarily gets sidetracked from his paranoia. They’ve never discussed it, but Kurt’s been getting the feeling recently that Li might not be 100% straight. 

I’M NOT SURE SHE REALLY UNDERSTANDS WHAT SHE FEELS, BUT I WON’T BE SURPRISED, Blaine signs. 

Kurt nods in agreement before turning back to see Mei with her head on Tyler’s shoulder. He sees red. 

HOW ARE YOU SO OKAY WITH THIS? Kurt asks, fighting the urge to storm into the living room and demand that Tyler leave his house at once and never come back. 

I’M NOT, Blaine signs. THIS IS KILLING ME. BUT IF I LEARNED ANYTHING WHEN WE WENT TO THERAPY WITH MEI… WE CAN’T PROTECT THEM FROM EVERYTHING. I’M NOT SURE WE CAN EVEN PROTECT THEM FROM ANYTHING. THE BEST WE CAN HOPE FOR IS THAT BY GIVING THEM THE SPACE TO MAKE THEIR OWN MISTAKES, THEY’LL TRUST US ENOUGH TO COME TO US WHEN THEY NEED HELP. 

HE’S GOING TO BREAK HER HEART, Kurt sighs, realizing that Blaine is right. He knows Mei. If he tries to tell her that Tyler is bad news, she’s just going to keep seeing him in private. If they are going to date, he’d rather it be under his roof where he can keep an eye on them. 

I KNOW, Blaine signs. AND I’VE ALREADY THOUGHT OF 15 DIFFERENT WAYS TO KILL HIM WHEN HE DOES. 

Blaine slides the newspaper across to him and sure enough, he’s written down several imaginative ways to torture the boy. 

SO MUCH FOR BEING THE COOL, CALM DAD, Kurt signs with a laugh, feeling better that at least he’s not alone with his panic. 

DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS TAKING THIS BETTER THAN YOU? 

Kurt laughs again. No, he’s pretty sure between the two of them, Blaine’s always been more overprotective.


End file.
